Recusa
by Tsuki Koorime
Summary: IshIno o que você seria capaz de recusar?


**Disclaimer:**

**- Bleach não me pertence, e nem a ninguém do Mundo Rosa e Sanguinário, então ainda existe alguma justiça no Universo.**

**- Essa fic é dedicada a minha momu Faye, minha pai Lyra e minha irmã-gêmea do mal Wanda, por agüentarem – ou disfarçarem – tão bem minha obsessão por IchiRu, sendo que elas nem gostam do casal! Passei dias e noites a fio pra fazer essa IshIno pra vocês. XD Então tratem de gostar!**

* * *

**Recusa**

_-O que.. o que você quer dizer?_

_-Que eu não estou apaixonado pela Kuchiki. Deuses, Inoue, de onde você tirou isso?_

_-Mas... mas eu vi o vestido que você fez pra ela!_

_-E não conseguiu ver que a roupa mais bonita que eu fiz foi pra você?_

Ela apertou os joelhos, balançando a cabeça.

Estava tudo errado!

Desde a Soul Society ela tinha plena certeza dos sentimentos do Quincy pela shinigami. Afinal, por que mais ele ajudaria Ichigo a resgatá-la? E aquele vestido... era tão bonito...

Ela não usava vestidos.

No fundo, Inoue achava que tinha pernas grossas demais para vestidos. E a barriga ficaria marcada, ou as costas que eram largas demais.

Rukia ficava bonita de vestido. Talvez por isso Ichigo gostasse dela.

E Ishida também.

Aquilo doía. Por que?

Não tinha inveja da amiga. Adorava a shinigami, e sabia que ela e Ichigo tinham uma ligação que ia muito além de vestidos bonitos e brigas sem sentido. Tinha... _alguma coisa._ Aquela coisa que ela jamais teve com ele. Nem com ninguém.

Adorava Kurosaki, mas não se via mais ao lado dele. Quer dizer, ela ainda devia ser apaixonada por ele, não devia? Ou talvez não fosse... mas como podia não ser mais?

Paixões acabavam assim, então?

Ela não sabia por quê, mas acabavam.

Ichigo era um grande amigo, mas não alguém em quem ela pensava para ficar do lado dela numa noite ruim. Ele era forte, inteligente, mas faltava _alguma coisa_. E ela sabia que essa _coisa_, apenas Rukia conseguia ver nele.

Ela queria ver isso em alguém também.

_-Ishida-kun..._

_-Eu espero que meus sentimentos não tenham a ofendido, Orihime-san._

Ela se virou pra janela, vendo que a noite caíra sem que ela sequer notasse. O barulho de um chuvisco fino chamava sua atenção.

Por que estava tão incomodada?

Foi tão _bom _ouvir aquilo.

_-E não conseguiu ver que a roupa mais bonita que eu fiz foi pra você?_

A camiseta estava em suas mãos, amassada de tanto ser apertada entre seus dedos. Era realmente bonita. Linda, até. Ishida-kun tinha realmente talento.

_-Eu espero que meus sentimentos não tenham a ofendido, Orihime-san._

Como poderia ofendê-la? Por ser gentil com ela todas as vezes que se falavam? Por ter dado de tudo para protegê-la na Soul Society, lutando como um verdadeiro herói até perder seus poderes? Por ser leal com seus amigos, e gentil, ela já dissera gentil? E companheiro, educado...

Suspirou.

Tudo o que sempre ouvia era adjetivos chulos ou declarações sem graça para alguma diversão com a inocente garota.

Nunca ninguém havia se preocupado em não ofendê-la.

Agarrou-se na camiseta, recostada na janela, e ao som dos pingos sobre o vidro, adormeceu.

**oOo**

Inoue entrou na sala de aula com o coração na boca.

Cumprimentou todos da mesma forma sorridente de sempre, mas sua atenção corria pela sala a todo o instante. Até que ele chegou.

Ishida entrou rapidamente, indo direto até a sua carteira.

Ele não a cumprimentou, nem a ninguém. Ela tentou ignorar que aquilo a magoou um pouco, mas tentou entender. "Ele deve estar envergonhado." – pensou. Claro, ele havia declarado seus sentimentos para ela, era difícil pensar que tudo continuaria igual desde então. Resolveu que facilitaria as coisas pra ele.

Quer dizer, eles seriam sempre amigos, certo?

Era assim que tinha que ser!

Com o seu melhor sorriso no rosto, foi até a carteira dele.

-Ohayo, Ishida-kun!

O garoto ajeitou seus óculos, o que ela achava extremamente charmoso, e respondeu, numa expressão que ficava entre o nada e a coisa nenhuma.

-Bom dia pra você também, Orihime-san.

E voltou a arrumar suas coisas.

Alguma coisa pareceu trincar no peito da colegial. Abriu a boca, mas nada disse, voltando para o seu lugar. Ele não fora mal educado com ela. Também não fora mais atencioso do que o normal.

Apenas isso, normal.

Nunca foram de longas conversas no colégio, mas...

Mas o quê?

O que ela esperava? Não era isso mesmo que ela queria, que as coisas continuassem como antes, não era melhor assim?

_-Eu espero que meus sentimentos não tenham a ofendido, Orihime-san._

Então porque estava tão ofendida com a falta de atitude de Ishida!

-Ei, Inoue, você está bem?

Ela se voltou para Ichigo, que a olhava preocupado. Rukia também a fitava, ainda que de longe. Sorriu, embaraçada, e deu uma desculpa qualquer sobre leite e repolho no café da manhã.

Mas a verdade é que seu estômago estava dando voltas, sim, e assim ficou até a hora do almoço. A garota não comeu nada, estava sem vontade.

_-Bom dia pra você também, Orihime-san._

Como ele pôde ser tão seco!

Ele não gostava dela? Porque simplesmente não demonstrava isso de novo?

Mas por outro lado, uma voz na sua cabeça respondia: E pra quê? Quer dizer, ele sabia que ela não o retribuía, certo? Então porque ele ia insistir numa coisa que não tinha futuro?

Aquilo não estava certo.

-Ainda com dor de estômago, Orihime-chan?

Ela piscou com força, virando-se para a dona da voz. Para sua surpresa, era Rukia.

-Ah, um pouco, mas não é nada! – riu.

-Hun. – a shinigami voltou a beber de seu suco de caixinha, e depois continuou, sem olhar para a amiga. – Achei que estivesse chateada com alguma coisa, ou alguém.

Inoue deu um pulo.

-Eu! Quer dizer, não, eu... só... eu...

-Talvez devesse falar pra essa pessoa que você está incomodada. É o único jeito dela saber, não acha?

Rukia continuava a beber seu suco de caixinha, parecendo dar mais atenção ao líquido que subia milagrosamente pelo canudinho que ao conflito sentimental da colegial.

Inoue sorriu, afirmando com a cabeça.

Definitivamente, seus dois amigos tinham modos estranhos de demonstrar carinho.

**oOo**

Sentiu os sapatos umedecendo a medida que descia à rua.

A garoa da noite anterior se repetia, com um pouco mais de força. Inoue havia pensado o dia todo sobre o que devia fazer, mas não conseguiu achar um bom momento de conversar com Ishida durante as aulas.

Na verdade, talvez estivesse com vergonha de serem espiados por algum aluno desocupado.

Ou simplesmente não soubesse o que ia dizer ao Quincy.

Chegou em frente àquela porta, com o peito subindo e descendo acelerado. Verificou o endereço no papel que Ichigo havia lhe dado, estava correto. Olhou para a sacola em sua mão, a abrindo. Sorriu, parecia que o pacote dentro dela não havia se molhado quase nada.

Precisava de coragem agora.

Pra que? Bom, isso ela só ia saber quando batesse à porta.

-Inoue?

Sorriu, ouvindo seu primeiro nome.

E ela soube exatamente o que tinha vindo fazer.

-Eu posso entrar, Ishida-kun?

Ele ainda pareceu um pouco espantado, ajeitou os óculos e deu espaço entre ele e a porta, para que a colegial entrasse.

-Ah, claro, entre.

Ela sorriu ainda mais. Nada daquele tom seco ou vazio de algumas horas atrás.

Entrou, olhando pela primeira vez a sala de visitas do Quincy. Era muito bonita, limpa e bem iluminada, com uma larga estante de livros e um móvel para a TV, além de dois sofás cor creme.

-Sente-se. – ele disse. – Você deve estar com frio, por causa da chuva, vou pegar uma toalha e preparar um chá, fique à von...

-Eu só vim lhe trazer isso, Ishida-kun.

Ela esticou a sacola em suas mãos, pra que ele a pegasse. Relutante, Ishida o fez, ainda olhando para os olhos da garota. Ela sabia que ele estava confuso, um pouco surpreso até. E ela não podia fraquejar agora.

-É a camiseta que você me fez.

-Ah. – o sorriso do jovem morreu na hora, ela percebeu. Ele pegou o pacote, o abrindo. – Eu entendo, Inoue-san. Mais uma vez, eu peço desculpas.

Ela sorriu.

Meninos inteligentes podiam ser tão bobinhos às vezes.

-Quero que me faça outra. Por favor. – e se curvou, fechando os olhos.

Sentiu as mãos do Quincy em seus ombros, a levantando. Ele tinha um sorriso discreto nos lábios, e disse:

-Eu não preciso de um molde seu, Inoue. Eu me recordo de cada uma de suas medidas, quando fiz da primeira vez.

Inoue sentiu seu rosto arder de tão vermelho.

Ishida percebeu, e a soltou na hora. Virou-se, pigarreando e ajeitando os óculos nervosamente, enquanto a garota arrumava o cabelo molhado e mirava o chão, envergonhada.

-Mas por que quer que eu lhe faça outra blusa, Orihime? Não gostou da primeira?

-Não! – ela gritou, logo pondo as mãos sobre a boca e voltando a fitar o chão. – Mas seria especial pra mim.

-Inoue. – ele murmurou, se aproximando dela. – Sinto muito por hoje na escola.

Ela ousou levantar os olhos, e sorriu.

Ele também sorria.

Aquilo sim, era_ alguma coisa._

-Eu me recuso a não tentar, Uryuu. – disse por fim, juntando todas as forças.

O jovem quincy se aproximou dela, arrumando seu cabelo molhado atrás de sua orelha. Beijou levemente os lábios dela, num toque mínimo e muito rápido.

-Acho que posso aceitar isso, Inoue.

Ouviu um riso suave saltar dos lábios dela junto ao seu nome, e logo aqueles cabelos molhados salpicavam sobre seu rosto.

Talvez não pudesse recusar nada pra ela mesmo.

Nem estava disposto a tentar.

**OWARI**


End file.
